This invention relates to selecting a television channel.
The computer system illustrated in FIG. 1 represents a typical hardware setup for executing software that allows a user to perform tasks such as communicating with other computer users, accessing various computer resources, and viewing, creating, or otherwise manipulating electronic contentxe2x80x94that is, any combination of text, images, movies, music or other sounds, animations, 3D virtual worlds, and links to other objects. The system includes various input/output (I/O) devices (mouse 103, keyboard 105, display 107) and a general purpose computer 100 having a central processor unit (CPU) 121, an I/O unit 117 and a memory 109 that stores data and various programs such as an operating system 111, and one or more application programs 113.
As shown in FIG. 2, a user of a computer system can access electronic content or other resources either stored locally at the user""s own client system 202 (e.g., a personal or laptop computer) or remotely at one or more server systems 200. An example of a server system is a host computer that provides subscribers with online computer services such as e-mail and Internet access. Users of a host computer""s online services typically communicate with one or more central server systems 200 through client software executing on their respective client systems 202.
In practice, a server system 200 typically will not be a single monolithic entity but rather will be a network of interconnected server computers, possibly physically dispersed from each other, each dedicated to its own set of duties and/or to a particular geographical region. In such a case, the individual servers are interconnected by a network of communication links, in known fashion. One such server system is xe2x80x9cAmerica Online 4.0xe2x80x9d from America Online, Incorporated of Virginia.
FIG. 3 is a screen shot of a xe2x80x9cbrowserxe2x80x9d application 300 (Internet Explorer) displaying a typical HTML document, or web page 302. A xe2x80x9cbrowserxe2x80x9d is an example of client software that enables users to access and view electronic content stored either locally or remotely, such as in a network environment (local area network (LAN), intranet, Internet). A browser typically is used for displaying documents described in Hyper-Text Markup Language (HTML) and stored on servers connected to a network such as the Internet.
A user instructs a browser to access an HTML document, or web page, by specifying a network addressxe2x80x94or Uniform Resource Locator (URL)xe2x80x94at which a desired document resides. In response, the browser contacts the corresponding server hosting the requested web page, retrieves the one or more files that make up the web page, and then displays the web page in a window on the user""s computer screen.
As shown in FIG. 3, a single web page may be composed of several different files potentially of different data types 304 (e.g., text, images, virtual worlds, sounds, movies, etc.). In addition, a web page can includes links 306, or pointers, to other resources (e.g., web pages or individual files) available on the network. Each link has an associated URL pointing to a location on the network. When a user clicks on, or otherwise selects a displayed link, the browser automatically will retrieve the web page corresponding to the link""s associated URL and display it to the user.
As shown in FIG. 4, some server systems offer chat rooms that display user messages in real time. Client chat room software (e.g., America Online 4.0 and Internet Relay Chat) depicts a text window 402 that displays each message submitted by users visiting the chat room. The client software also provides controls for entering a message and submitting the entered messages to the server system. The server system broadcasts each submitted message to the other chat room users for display on their respective text windows 402. Typically, chat rooms are named for discussion topics to help users to find chat rooms of interest.
FIG. 4 also shows a list of users 404 known as a xe2x80x9cbuddy listxe2x80x9d. A user creates a buddy list by entering the names of other server system users (e.g., friends, family, or co-workers). The server can notify the user when the users in the buddy list log-on to the server system. The server can also provide other information such as which chat room the user is currently visiting.
Recently, a special purpose computer referred to as a xe2x80x9cset-top boxxe2x80x9d has been developed and used in connection with standard television (TV) sets for viewing web pages on the Internet. The term set-top box derives from the usual placement of the device on top of a television. The term, however, should not be construed literally. That is, a set-top box may neither be a box nor be placed on top of a display. A set-top box essentially has the same basic components as the general purpose computer illustrated in FIG. 1, except that it also includes a TV tuner for receiving broadcast and/or cable TV signals. Users of such xe2x80x9cweb TVxe2x80x9d systems can make dual usage of their TV setsxe2x80x94that is, either to watch TV or to view web pages and otherwise xe2x80x9csurfxe2x80x9d the Internet.
Various implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a method of informing a first network user of activity by other network users. The method includes receiving information identifying television programming viewed by at least one other network user and displaying the information to the first network user on a user interface.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following. The information may be received via the Internet, for example, by a set-top box having an Internet connection. The user interface may also display television programming (e.g., a TV show). The method may further include transmitting a message requesting the information from a server. Displaying the information may include displaying a link that automatically tunes the set-top box to television programming identified by the link. The method may also include maintaining a list (e.g., a buddy list) of network users associated with the first user.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method of informing a first network user of activity by other network users. The method includes maintaining a list of network users associated with the first user, receiving information from one or more of the other users that corresponds to the television programming viewed by the other network user(s), and transmitting information describing the television programming viewed by the other network user(s) to the first network user.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. The information may be received by an Internet service provider. The list may be received from a client.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a computer program, disposed on a computer readable medium, for informing a first network user of activity by other network users. The computer program includes instructions for causing a processor to receive information identifying television programming viewed by at least one other network user, and display the information on a user interface.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a computer program, disposed on a computer readable medium, for informing a first network user of activity by other network users. The program includes instructions for causing a processor to maintain a list of network users associated with the first user, receive information from one or more of the other users that corresponds to the television programming viewed by the other network user(s), and transmit information describing the television programming viewed by the other network user(s) to the first network user.
The details of one or more embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.